Hetalia Units 101
by Hetalia203Raisins
Summary: It's a calm week without my parents. But the calm week is going on a rampage, after a careless sister orders some things that they aren't supposed to get in someone's house. Based on LolliDictator's manualz :3
1. The disaster Begins!

Hello! This is my first story! Feedback is apreciated! I'm a beginner at fanfics so yeah... ENJOY! xD DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

* * *

It was an usual May evening, my mum and dad were going out of town in the next day. My little sister was playing on her laptop. (Now you may be wondering why my sister. Because i has adblock). Then the disaster had started. My sister saw an advert while watching a video, she tried to close it, but accidentally cliced on the ad. Then the ad said:

THANK YOU FOR THE ORDER!

But that wasn't the worst part. They actually ordered 2 Hetalia units. Oh dumezeule de ce? (Translation: Oh god why?). Anyway, my sister ignored it and forgot about it.

Few days later, i was playing on my computah Euro Truck Sim 2 and Train Sim 2015 when someone rang at the door.

"WHAT IS IT!"

I went to the door, then i saw the delivery man. He said:

"Sign in here"

So i just signed and he left 2 boxes here. I tought they were frigdes but when i saw the builder's plate i almost fainted. It said:

"Toote Sõjamäe, Tallinn, Eesti. Flying Mint Bunny Inc" (Use translate)

Oh shit. Wot i'm gonna do!

* * *

Opinions?


	2. Opening

Hello ppl! No reviews so far, but i will continue anyway. And for eastern ortodhox: Happy Easter. Romania is of happy! (POLANDBALL LOL)

* * *

"What the bloody hell am gonna do?" I said in me mind. I was shocked an i had my mind blown away. Then i checked the other box. It said:

_Made in Clayton road, Hayes, London, Great Britain._

I truly knew where Hayes was withot a map. And i knew it was England, one of my favourite characters in the anime. I picked up the manual. i started to read. But the last was the best IMO. Then i realized that i can't cook (If i would cook i would rather overcook lol). So i made some churritos perfume and i sprayed it onto the box. The result was immediate.

"Do you wanna have your ass kicked, bloody wanker?!"

And the box was smashed into pieces. Atleast i ducked before the lethal shrapnel hit me. England realized that there's no Churros and/or Spain.

"IGGY!" I said

"Don't call me like that!" He answered furiously.

We introduced ourselves and we made the appartment tour. (BTW I live in a Communist panel building)

"The kitchen!" He said.

"Adadada!" I said and blocked the way. "Don't touch anything from there, or i'll have to pay for the damages!"

"Well i can cook some fish and chips"

"Yeah and then go to the Toilet and throw out burned food in the WC"

"MY COOKING ISN'T BAD DARN IT!'

"Will you stop all this stupid argument and help me open Estonia?!"

"Hahaha no"

"Fine then... git"

I managed to shut his mouth on time and then i said to the box:

" Why is it lagging?! Why my Train Sim goes slow?!"

The box opened and Estonia ran to the computer

"Wohoo another cumputer to fix!"

"Hey, i was just waking u up."

After the introduction, evreything went well and ok.

But will it continue the same?

* * *

So yeah xD.


	3. Day 1: The Complete Crayziness of Britai

Here's chappie 3! As sugested by toolazyforname120 (Esti roman?/Are you romanian?), i will make it much longer... YEAH LONG AS PRUSSIAS 5 METER?!

OK i did a bad and horrible joke there...

* * *

2 minutes later, my sister Alexandra came in.

"Hello!" She shouted loudly.

"SSSHHHH! Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because we have guests, look!" And i showed him England, which was relaxing.

"Who is that man?!"

"It's Anglia" (Britain)

"OMG Where did you get him..."

"What have ya done?!"

"I accidentally orderd them"

"Yeah, that explains why you have a peanut as a brain"

"Shut up, Stefan"

*I roll eyes*

England was accidantally sleeping with his water in his hand. I sat near him, thinking how his water will fall down. Only two minutes have passed and it happend.

"AAAAAHHHH BLOODY HELL!"

I couldn't hold myself and i burst into laughing.

"Stop it!"

"You just peed yourself" and i went XD

"Shut up you twat!"

And he had water all over his trousers. He was furious. But he managed to calm the fuck down, because i told him that i like british things.

Then it was time to mock about. I shoved him at my desk with the computer and i said:

"Read these things. If you like them, you're awesome. If you don't, shut up."

Exactly. I just put him to read some fanfics. And then i went to Estonia.

"Tervist!" (Hello!)

"Hi!" Said Estonia.

"Whoa, what is that?!"

"World of Warcraft"

"WOW That's cool!"

And we played world of warcraft for 1 hour and a half. After that i had to sleep because i was pretty tired. Wheni came at my computer, _WOULD YOU BELIVE IT!?_ England was blushing so hard, he was like a rail signal! The moment i dread when He goes crazy over some fanfics!

"What 'append?

He said with a small voice: "I'm very embarassed"

"Stop doing that!" I giggled

"U wot m8"

"Hey look, a flying scotsman!"

"Where is it where is it?" I managed to trick him so that i could take back my comuter. He wasn't pleased.

"YOU BLOODY GIT, I WAS ENJOYING IT ALL!" And after that i lol'd so hard.

I looked at the watch, and i realized it was 19:00. It was dinner time. I went to the FRIDGE! And i started to eat, only to hear footsteps. It was England who came in.

"What did i told you about the kitchen, i can't pay all the damages goddamnit!"

"MY COOKING IS NOT BAD!"

Still could be worse. England stole all of the beer brought by Estonia (see baltic states manual on ) and got epicly drunk.

"Am i catholic or protestant?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!"

"Your waifu is akward"

"WTF 0.0"

"God save the queen"

"Go to sleep you drunken basterd"

So i made him to go to bed. Then there was a blackout and Estonia was swearing like mad in my room.

"Will yea calm down? You haven't done nothing, you didn't even drink a bottle a water!"

He managed to calm down after 5 minutes of ranting.

"God what a horrible day" I said in my mind. But it was worse to come...

* * *

Review time! Please make good reviews, i worked 4 hours for this!


End file.
